Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono will guest star in this. Scenes Prologue *Pajama Sam: Not so fast, evil-doer!!! *to a cookie* It's jail for you, you tasty villain!!! *eats the cookie* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and drools a bit from seeing the cookies* *Xion: *wipes Baby Lily's mouth with a rag* *Baby Lily: Sowwie, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* That's okay. I know how you feel. *Pajama Sam: *takes out another cookie from the box* You and your chocolate chip gang are through!!! *eats it* *Tammy: *backs away slowly* *Xion: *whispers to Tammy* Just stay by me. I have the medicine just in case. *Tammy: Thanks, big sister... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Kion: I had no idea Tammy had allergies. *DJ: Me either at first. But now i do. *Pajama Sam: Boy.... eating cookies is hard work... *Midna: Not surprised. You eat a few boxes full of them! *Snowflake: That can't be healthy... *Xion: Too many sweets are never good for you. *Baby Lily: I know. Aunt Aqua towd me that. * The Condiment Tree *(Pajama Sam, Sprinkles, Xion and her friends and family approach a unique looking tree) *Pajama Sam: Boy, this is great! Look at all these different sauces! *Sprinkles: Yes. It's a Condiment Tree. *Xion: *smiles* Daddy would love to see this! *Baby Lily: *stares at the different sauces* I wondew what each one is... *Xion: *smiles* Well, see this one? *points to the ketchup* That is ketchup. *Baby Lily: "Ketchup"? *Xion: *smiles and nods* Ketchup is good on everything. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Lea: *smirks* Really? "Everything"? Even eggs? *Xion: ...Well, maybe not everything. But ketchup is still really good. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Tammy: *smiles and licks her lips* Mmmmmmmm. Mustard!! *Baby Lily: "Mustard"? *Tammy: *smiles* I love mustard on my hot dogs and sandwiches. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: ...!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!!! Horseradish!!! *Baby Lily: ...? What's horsewadish? *DJ: This sauce is too strong and bitter. I'd know. I've tried it... *Baby Lily: Yucky!! *DJ: So I wouldn't recommend this one for you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Okay. Tank you. *Midna: That's not to say some people like it though. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Midna: Yep. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Baby Lily: ....? "Vin-e-jaw"? *Snowflake: Vinegar. *Baby Lily: What kinda sauce is that? *Xion: It's not really a sauce. *Lea: Yeah. It tastes bad on its own, but it's good on things like salads. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Lea: I'm no Remy, but that's what I hear. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: *smiles* Mmmm!!! Hot sauce!!! *Baby Lily: Hot sauce? *Kion: Judging by the name, it must be pretty hot to consume. *DJ: Humans use it for spicy foods. *Lea: *smiles, and crosses his arms* There's nothing that's too hot or spicy for me. *Batty: There's always a first for everything. *Lea: Bring it on, Mr. Poor Reception!!! *Baby Lily: Uh oh. *Ono: Uhhhh, let's save that for later, guys. *Midna: Quick word of advice, kiddo. This one isn't a sauce you're ready for. *Baby Lily: Too hot? *Midna: Yep. Too hot. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: *smiles* Barbeque Sauce!! *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Tammy: Remember the BBQ party last 4th of July? *Baby Lily: ...! OH! *smiles* Yeah! *giggles* That was fun! *DJ: *smiles* We used barbeque sauce on our meat that afternoon. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Pajama Sam: I put this on my peas. Mom thinks I'm nuts, but it's good. *Snowflake: ...Peas with BBQ sauce? *Fuli: I'm with you, Snowflake. I agree with Sam's mom. That's nuts. *Baby Lily: I don't wike veggies... *Xion: Lily. Remember. Veggies may taste funny, but they're good for you. *Baby Lily: I know, Cousin Xion. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: This one is mayonnaise. *Baby Lily: Mayonnawise? *Lea: This kinda sauce is a little too fattening. It's made from egg yolks. *Baby Lily: It is? *Ono: .... Hey. Didn't that egg back there say he liked his french fries with mayonnaise? *Patch: Yeah. You're right. *Snowflake: *smiles* Looks like we found some for him. *DJ: Perfect! *Xion: *takes the jar of mayonnaise* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Pierre Le Pain *(Pajama Sam, Xion and her friends see a loaf of bread inside the prize box) *DJ: Check it out. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures